


Wrap Myself Around You

by Raequaza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Times, M/M, Porn with barely any plot, Rimming, Sequel, Slight Spanking, Team has a minor role, You don't have to read the first one to enjoy the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: Sequel One-shot to Metamorphosis.'It wasn't long before their mouths were open, tongues sliding wetly against one another. He didn't know what once had been eating, but it tasted sweet in his tongue, along side the unmistakable taste of his boyfriend's mouth. Keith was flush against Lance, hips shifting against Lance's in a slow, deliberate manner. The hitched gasp he received told him how much Lance was enjoying it. He had to be feeling it, just like Keith was; an uncomfortable strain against his pants.'Lance and Keith may have said they'd take things slow, but there's only so long two horny teenagers can hold out trapped on a ship in the lonely vast that was space.





	Wrap Myself Around You

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY first I have to give the BIGGEST shout-out to my beta, callmesinpai!!!!! Not only did she edit this in one day, she edited the other version I wrote of this-which is longer. And STILL managed to get it to me by today. Much love!!
> 
> This is technically the sequel to Metamorphosis, and I do reference things that happened in Metamorphosis in this, but you don't REALLY need to read the previous fic to enjoy it. 
> 
> Just know space lube is a thing, and Keith got stabbed at one point. 
> 
> Happy to post this for Lance's birthday! (it's still the 28th in my time zone!)
> 
> Title comes from Kill Hannah's Wrap Myself Around you.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

As they agreed when they started dating, things between Keith and Lance moved slowly. It was a first for Keith, but he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it. Lance was the most attentive person he had ever met in his life. Keith was almost overwhelmed with the sheer amount of affection Lance could show him in a day. He wasn't use to such treatment, but it was refreshing. Usually by now he'd have slept with whoever he was with a few times and already be on the way to moving on. With Lance however, they weren't there yet. Which was fine, for the most part, but Keith couldn't help feeling just slightly frustrated from time to time. After being used to only physical pleasures when he was with someone, his body was still craving the feeling. Lance didn’t seem to be in any hurry though. They held hands when they could, and Lance kissed Keith all throughout the day; pecks on the cheek, forehead, and brushes on lips; Keith was only slightly annoyed at himself about how fast his heart raced or how red his face got at these simple affections.  
  
About three weeks into their relationship, Keith couldn't help his frustrations anymore. He took care of himself in his room at night, but it wasn't as satisfying. He wanted a little more than just chaste kisses and hand holding. They hadn't gone any further than pecks since they agreed to go out, but Keith still remembered the addicting feeling of Lance mouth on his, his tongue sliding alongside Keith's. The red paladin wanted to blame impulses and residual adrenalin for cornering Lance just outside the lounge area after a tough sparring match with Shiro, but really he was waiting for his boyfriend for a while with less than innocent intentions.   
  
Lance was a little surprised to see Keith waiting for him, but smiled warmly as he approached. "Hey, babe. Did you need me for something?"*  
  
Keith pushed off the wall he was leaning against and stalked over to Lance. There must have been something in his expression that startled the boy in front of him, as his boyfriend's eyes went wide as he backed up, trying to put some space between them. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lance backed up into the wall beside the door. Keith assumed he meant to slip back into the room he had come from, but wasn't so lucky. Keith put a hand between Lance and the door, blocking him some from turning and running to the door. Keith was toe to toe with the taller boy, watching his face. Lance took a few moments to get over his initial semi-fright, knowing deep down there was nothing to be afraid about. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Keith's nose. "Did sparring not go well?"  
  
Keith wanted to be annoyed at the sweetness from his boyfriend, especially when sweet wasn’t what he was after, but he wasn't. Lance wasn't wrong either, which was annoying in it’s own way as well. "You're distracting."  
  
Keith leaned forward and crushed his lips against Lance's before his boyfriend could ask how he was distracting when he hadn't even been in the room. There was force behind the kiss, with the pressure that Keith craved; nothing like all the tender kisses he had received prior. In the back of his mind, he worried that Lance would push him away. They were dating, but maybe there was more to the reason that Lance wanted to take it slow, not only to prove he wasn't just after Keith's body.  
  
Keith furrowed his brow. Now that he thought about it, he was being a bit of an asshole, just jumping Lance like this without talking about what he wanted. He was about to pull back, but Lance grabbed onto his hips and pulled him closer, chasing the kiss. While Lance hasn't kissed back nearly as hard before, he was definitely into it now. The red paladin relished in not only the feeling of Lance on his lips, but the emotion behind each kiss he was given back. It was always there, something warm and affectionate, but this was different. This was a burning, heating up his core, completely addicting in every way.   
  
It wasn't long before their mouths were open, tongues sliding wetly against one another. He didn't know what once had been eating, but it tasted sweet in his tongue, along side the unmistakable taste of his boyfriend's mouth. Keith was flush against Lance, hips shifting against Lance's in a slow, deliberate manner. The hitched gasp he received told him how much Lance was enjoying it. He had to be feeling it, just like Keith was; an uncomfortable strain against his pants. He rolled his hips, trying to see if he could feel Lance against him, but before he was able to find out, they were interrupted.  
  
"Ummmmmm, not to be that guy, but could you maybe not grind against each other in the hallway?" Hunk's voice gave away his awkwardness.  
  
Keith broke away from Lance, flush with arousal and embarrassment. He didn't even bother to look at Lance, or Hunk, before abruptly turning around and storming off towards his room. He heard Lance call after him, but thankfully he wasn't followed.  
  
Inside his room he threw himself on his bed with a loud groan. He had been foolish to jump Lance in the hall. He could have waited until they were somewhere alone together, which happened often, before trying that. Instead, he let his emotions get the best of him, and showed someone besides Lance his desperation, Hunk probably wouldn't say anything about what he saw, but it didn’t change the fact that he did see.   
  
Wallowing in his own self despair, he didn't hear the whoosh of the door. It wasn't until there was additional weight on his bed that he even realized he wasn't alone anymore . He didn't look up, knowing there was only one person who would barge into his room without announcing themselves at the door. A hand carded through his hair, gentle and soothing. "You didn't have to run you know."  
  
Keith let out a grunt, not verbally replying to his boyfriend. Lance rolled his eyes, not that Keith could see. "So what was that about? You called me a distraction, and then you kissed me. Not that I'm complaining about the latter part, but it was a little surprising. What's on your mind?"  
  
He didn't know what he did to deserve having someone like Lance in his life, and times like these really elevated that sentiment. He didn't think anyone could be as caring as Lance was. Hunk was a close second, but Keith wasn’t _with_ Hunk like he was with Lance, and that made it different . Rolling over into his back, he propped his head up so he properly look at Lance. "I got my ass handed to me. And I'm blaming you."  
  
"Well that's hardly fair. I wasn't even there. Although, if I was there, I would have absolutely distracted you on purpose." Lance grinned down at him.   
  
He was too cute, frustratingly so, and it was entirely unfair. "You don't have to be there to distract me. I was thinking about you, and thus you are distracting."  
  
"Oh?" Lance leaned down, more into Keith's space. "And what exactly were you thinking about?"  
  
Keith scowled, burrowing his face in his pillow. If Lance couldn’t figure it out, then he wasn’t going to bother trying to explain. He was pretty sure that he made it blatantly clear what was on his mind a few minutes ago. He heard Lance snort, and the shift in weight grew closer to his body. Keith could feel Lance's warm breath tickling the back of his neck before he felt light presses of lips. Lance planted small kisses all around his neck, and everywhere else near his face, until Keith rolled over on his back and dragged Lance's mouth to his own.   
  
Keith ignored the chuckle coming from Lance and pressed his lips harder against Lance's. Lance kept up, giving equal pressure to what he was receiving. Teeth hit, but neither of them cared, too caught up in feeling the other. Lance moved from his awkwardly twisted position sitting beside Keith, crawling over top of his boyfriend. Legs tangled, and bodies pressed together, Keith's kisses started becoming sloppier. He rolled his hips up against Lance's, keening at the friction he got.   
  
They were right back to where they had been before they had been interrupted, but this time there was no one to disturb them. Keith bucked up again, brushing against Lance's crotch slowly, feeling the other boy's arousal against his own. Lance shuttered against Keith, pulling away from their kiss. "Is that what you were thinking about?"  
  
Keith huffed and looked away, flushed cheeks betraying his silence. Lance didn’t mind, since it was adorable, and brought his own hips down to press against the other boy's. Keith arched up against him, looking back with a hazy gaze. Lance didn't seem completely opposed, just a little hesitant. They had agreed to take things slow so Lance could show Keith was it was like to be with someone who wasn’t just after his body, but at the same time, they were both horny teenagers trapped in a flying castle in space. Their needs were bound to take over once in awhile. Still, Lance was stubborn and would stick to his promise, until the time was right. He pushed down against Keith's crotch with his own once more. "Just like this," he kissed Keith gently on the lips. "Is that okay?"   
  
Keith nodded quickly, pulling Lance back down to kiss him again. Lance took Keith's free hand in his own, twining their fingers together. Lance continued to grind his hips down against Keith's, and Keith bucked up in kind. Moans and gasps punctured the otherwise silent room. Keith nipped at Lance's lips, and the favor was returned full heartedly, tugging at Keith's bottom lip with his teeth. Keith squeezed Lance's hand at that, bucking hard against the other boy.   
  
Keith could feel the smirk against their kiss. He wasn’t embarrassed that he liked it a little rougher, which Lance was quickly learning. The blue paladin began trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, biting gently as he trailed down. Keith gasped and tangled his free hand in Lance's hair as he bit down a little harder, making dark marks blossom against Keith's pale skin.   
  
He came quickly after Lance started marking his skin, giving Keith the roughness he loved, along with gentle, sensual pecks afterwards that were so foreign in Keith's previous encounters. He gasped Lance's name,  as it was the only word his brain could focus on.   
  
Lance moved from Keith's neck to give him soft kisses against his lips as Keith's orgasm rippled through his body. It wasn’t one of the most intense orgasms he had experienced, but there was something different in all the right ways that made it so much better. Maybe it was because he had never gotten off with clothes on, or maybe it was simply who he was experiencing it with; Keith thought hazily that it may be a bit of both.   
  
Lance rolled off the other boy, laying on his side, watching Keith catch his breath, hand still holding his boyfriend's. Lance pulled their entwined hands to his lips, gently pressing kisses to back of Keith's hand that was exposed, speaking sweet compliments after each press of lips. Keith gave a breathy huff of a laugh. "How are you real?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just the man of your dreams!" Lance gave a playful wink.   
  
Keith snorted, sitting up. "I don’t think my subconscious could think up someone like you."   
  
Lance laughed, giving one last kiss to the back of Keith's hand before letting go, sitting up himself. Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance softly. "Thank you," Keith pecked his lips once more before pulling back. "Did you also....?"  
  
"Nah, this was all for you, babe. I'm good. It'd be uncomfortable to walk back to my room after creaming my pants anyway."  
  
Keith didn’t think it was all that fair that he was the only one getting off. "Could always take you in my mouth."  
  
Lance let out a near pained whine, dropping his head on Keith's shoulder. "As tempting as that sounds, like really _really_ tempting, I was supposed to meet Coran before you ambushed me in the hall. I probably shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."   
  
"And you're okay going like that?" Keith gestured to the light strain against Lance's pants. You'd only really notice if you were looking, but it had to be uncomfortable. "I don't like the fact that I'm the only one who got off."  
  
Lance smiled warmly. "I'm seriously fine, babe. You can make it up to me next time if it really bothers you. But personally, I’m just happy I can satisfy you."   
  
"Did you ever doubt you could?"  
  
Lance shrugged, clamouring off Keith's bed. Keith could see the discomfort on Lance's face and almost begged him to let Keith suck him off, but knew Lance would refuse again. "A little bit, before I confessed. Still a little worried about it to be completely honest. I don’t have a lot of experience with other guys past making out."  
  
"Well don't worry, because sex or not, I don't think I'd ever been unsatisfied with you."   
  
Lance all but melted at the words. Cursing under his breath about being responsible and not shirking his duties, he leaned down to kiss Keith one more time, which in turn was five more times, before heading out the door. It was not the best feeling, the tightness in his pants being uncomfortably jostled, but thankfully he has mental ways of calming down.   
  


* * *

  
Training was always difficult, especially when Allura thought they were slacking. She sometimes picked on one person if she thought they were holding the group back, and today that person was Lance.   
  
He wasn't even doing that badly, his improvement rate one of the best on the team. But Allura was pushing him extra hard to improve faster. Lance did what he could to catch up, but it wasn’t like he'd been training for war his whole life; none of them save for Allura had. By the end of the session, everyone was exhausted, but Lance was exceptionally frustrated. He didn't join the team as they filed out to do some much needed rest. Lance stayed behind, still practising shooting down drones that flew at him.    
  
Keith left him for a while, only to change into his normal clothes, then headed back to the training deck. Lance looked like he hadn’t stopped, sweat dripping down his face. Keith stood off to the side, waiting as Lance shot drone after drone; rarely missing.    
  
At the end of the training sequence, Lance was going to call for another level, but Keith beat him to it and canceled. Lance shot him a glare. "I wasn’t finished!"   
  
"I know, but you're always telling me not to overwork myself, so now I'm telling you to do the same thing."   
  
Lance probably would have argued, looked like he was going to, but Keith closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. "Now let's head out of here."   
  
Keith took him by the hand and pulled Lance to his room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Lance spun him and pinned his hands against the wall. Keith knew he could easily throw Lance off it he wanted to, but that was definitely not going to happen. Lance caught his mouth in a harsh, forceful kiss; putting all prior frustrations into it. Keith didn’t mind, kissing back with just as much passion. He pulled at Lance's armour, trying to communicate he wanted it all off. Lance picked up on it easily, and together they stripped Lance down to his boxers. Like most men, adrenaline from fighting usually affected them in more ways than one, and Lance was no exception.    
  
The red paladin dropped to his knees, mouthing at the bulge through damp fabric, looking up for permission to continue. Lance groaned, fingers twining through Keith's hair. "Fuck."   
  
Keith smirked against the taut fabric. He teased a little bit, sliding skilled fingers up Lance's inner thigh, slipping under the fabric to stroke at the soft skin there. He probably would have teased longer, but he himself was getting impatient. Keith slid down the pastel purple boxers, freeing Lance's erect cock from its confines.    
  
Keith had already thought the cuban man was perfect, but seeing him completely exposed for the first time cemented that thought. His skin was flawless everywhere, and his leaking hard-on was the perfect size for his body; neither too long or too thick. It was almost unfair. But Keith would take time to really look at his boyfriend all over later. Lance was still looking far too tense for Keith's liking.    
  
Keith kissed his way up the insides of Lance's thighs, being sure to leave at least one mark on each side. He trailed his kisses up, mouthing at every inch of Lance' scrotum and shaft until he finally reached the tip. Keith kissed the leaking slit, tasting Lance for the first time. He was pleased to find that it wasn't as bitter as any of the others he'd done this for. That only spurred him on, eager to taste more.   
  
Swirling his tongue along the slit, he lapped up the beading precum that was there. Lance's fingers held firm, not quite pulling, but enough that Keith was almost being held in place; he liked that thought, even though there was no way he was leaving. This time was different than the last time he had done this for someone. No one would barge in on them. No one would expel him for giving another boy head (among other things). Plus with Lance -his first real boyfriend- there was something else to the whole situation that just did something for Keith.   
  
He continued to tease, swapping between light kisses and gentle strokes with his hand before Lance tightened his grip in Keith's hair. "Please...."   
  
Keith hadn't intended to go as far as making Lance beg, and gave one last kiss to the base before dragging his tongue back to the tip. He didn't pause before cushioning his lips and sliding Lance's throbbing erection in his mouth. Lance groaned at the sensation, looking down at Keith sucking him off. Keith met his gaze before focusing on the task at hand.    
  
He alternated between stroking and moving his mouth along Lance's shaft. When he was stroking the slicked length, he took Lance's sack in his mouth, sucking gently. Lance was surprisingly fairly quiet, moans soft and low; although Keith wasn’t sure if that’s just how he was in bed, or if he was purposely trying to be quiet. If he was trying to keep his voice down, then that just wouldn't do for Keith. Keith mouthed from Lance's sack, but up to the head and took in Lance yet again. This time, however, he paused part way down and waited until Lance looked at him. He winked, hopefully coming off as sexy, then pushed Lance's length all the down his throat, nose brushing against the coarse curls there.    
  
The resounding wail he received, along with the pull to his hair, meant that Lance had definitely been holding back. "Fuck, oh my god, holy fuck, Keith!", Lance babbled.    
  
Keith had moaned against Lance when his hair was pulled, a personal preference of his, and hoped that Lance would do it again without having to be asked. Keith pulled back until only the tip was pillowed between his lips. From then, he kept alternating what he was doing, this time adding in deep throating so he could get the desired effect he was hoping for. And he did. Each time Keith took Lance to the base, the taller male pulled his hair, causing both of them to moan loudly. Keith palmed himself through his pants, not quite being able to focus on undoing his button for the time being.    
  
Lance lasted a lot longer than Keith expected, but soon was gripping Keith's head. "I'm close!" Keith sped up as much as he could, taking the hand touching himself to fondle Lance's taut sack. "Fuck babe, you're so good!!"   
  
Keith ate up the praise, humming happily against the length in his mouth. That was it for Lance. He gave one last warning before shooting his load down Keith's throat. Keith swallowed it all, drinking every last drop down, stroking Lance through it all. Keith was still achingly hard himself, but he didn’t touch himself again until Lance's orgasm was finished. Lance was panting hard, chest heaving up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He fell to his knees, pulling Keith into a searing kiss. Keith happily opened his mouth when Lance pressed his tongue against Keith's lips, allowing the other boy to taste himself on his tongue. Keith moved a hand back down to his crotch to hopefully finish himself off, but Lance grabbed his wrist, halting his movements.   
  


Blue eyes bore into his own purple ones when he opened his eyes. Lance got up, still holding Keith's wrist, and stepped out of the material that had been pooling around his ankles. He pulled Keith up, and dragged him into the bathroom. Keith was wondering of Lance was seriously going to clean himself off first before Keith would get any satisfaction; That was not what Lance had in mind however. He kissed Keith hungrily, yanking off the red jacket Keith liked to wear first, before making quick work of anything he could; the gloves Keith wore were last, Lance pulling them off with his teeth instead of his fingers-sucking on Keith's fingers before he did. Keith wondered if he was going to climax before even being touched by the other boy, incredibly turned on by Lance's actions. Lance pushed him backwards into the shower once he was completely undressed, Keith stumbling as he hit the ledge. The water was warm instantly, the spray hitting Keith's skin gently-like rain fall.    
  
Lance kissed Keith once, then twice more, before dropping to his knees. Keith watched in a lustful haze as Lance wrapped slender fingers around his shaft, tugging roughly in a way that had Keith's head spinning. Lance didn’t tease like Keith did, didn’t make a show, just slid Keith's erection into his mouth, pushing down as far as he could. Keith was never one to be loud, usually having to keep quiet so he didn’t get caught, but this time he could let go. He keened, hands trying to find purchase on the slick wall behind him and Lance sucked him off, fast and a little clumsily; he wasn't as experienced as Keith, but he was no less amazing. Keith did his best not to thrust into the tight heat, holding onto the last of his self control.    
  
Lance accidentally scraped his teeth along Keith's shaft, pulling a loud keen from Keith. "Close!!"   
  
There was a laugh, muffled by the cock in Lance's mouth, and Lance pulled off. He finished Keith off with a few skilled strokes of his hand, and the gentle rolling off Keith's balls. Keith came on Lance's face, eyes shut tight, moaning and swearing loudly. Lance pumped him through his orgasm gently, getting everything from the other boy. Keith dropped like a brick onto the shower floor once Lance's hands were off him, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see his semen still streaked along parts of Lance's face, soon getting washed away by the water. Lance waited until Keith could breath again before kissing him gently. He pecked kissed everywhere, smiling dopily after each one. "Thank you."   
  
Keith smiled back, moving his head to capture Lance's lips once more. "Any time."   
  
He meant that. Keith had to say that while getting fucked was his favorite, giving head was a very close second. There was a sort of power he felt when taking someone else's most vulnerable parts into his mouth, able to hurt but never wanting to. He liked receiving as well, but not nearly as much as giving. He could do that for Lance every day and never get tired of it. If Lance didn't look so spent, he would have probably asked if he could do it again. He wanted to taste the other boy again, wanted to feel him in his mouth. His own flaccid cock gave a feeble twitch at the thought, but he ignored it. There would be plenty of other times to do it again.    
  
Lance was grinning playfully at him. Keith raised a brow. "What?"   
  
"Oh nothing," Lance pecked Keith's lips once more. "Just figured out why you train so hard."   
  
"And why's that?"    
  
Keith was expecting a stamina joke. "Because you're a masochist."   
  
Lance was grinning at him still, the light that had dimmed during training back once more. Keith laughed, not even remotely abashed at the obvious fact. Lance snickered too, and Keith was glad to see his boyfriend was back to his usual self. "That I am, so i hope you can keep that in mind."   
  
Lance gave a mock salute, still a little silly from post-climax endorphins. "Yes, sir!"   
  
Keith rolled his eyes, still grinning. This was good. This was the ridiculous, charming, slightly eccentric boy that he cared so much about. He never wanted to see that smile wane, for that light to dim. Keith knew that it would happen again. Days like today excluded, they were still fighting a war, and it was often they were thrown into tense situations that would bring anyone's mood down. But as long as he could, he was determined to make his boyfriend smile, to relax him if he could, take some of the pain and hardship away.   
  
Lance gave him a bit of a shy look. "Hey Keith...?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I wash your hair?" the question was slightly hesitant. Like he was sure Keith would refuse.    
  
Keith chuckled and kissed Lance's cheek. "Only if you promise not to be gentle."    
  
Lance burst out laughing, arms wrapping around Keith's shoulders, holding him close.

 

* * *

They were on a new planet, Neplarvis, after saving the people from Galran rule. A small outdoor party was being thrown in their request, and Allura thought it would be rude to refuse. The area was right beside where the castle was, making it easier for the paladins if they required their lions in short notice. The party itself wasn’t lavish, and reminded the paladins more of a backyard barbeque than anything else; and all of them loved it. 

 

There was grilled food, and strange vegetable like things with what they all assumed was meant to be dip. On top of that, there was a punch that absolutely contained some type of alien alcohol in it. It was agreed that they would all only have one and call it a night. One turned into a few, with the exception of Pidge who couldn’t stand the flavor, and by the end of the night, the male paladins were all a wee bit buzzed. 

 

Things had been going good, and the battle they had fought hours ago was the easiest yet. The Galra had put up a fight, but were crushed by Voltron in a few swift moves. Still running off the high of a good fight, and the buzz from the punch, Keith and Lance had barely tumbled into Keith’s room before their lips were on each other; hot and messy in all the right ways. Lance led the red paladin backwards towards the bed, lips moving to mark up Keith’s neck.

 

The red paladin armor was strewn all over the floor in a matter of seconds, leaving Keith only in his boxers. Lance stood up and backed away, confusing Keith. “I will be  _ right _ back.”

 

Lance turned and sprinted out of the room. Keith gawked after him. Here he was, half hard and wanting, yet his boyfriend just left him. Well, that just wasn’t going to do. Keith shucked off his boxers and laid out on his bed. Lance usually took a while to do anything, so while he waited, he was going to have a little fun on his own. He licked the palm of his hand, and each finger individually, before grasping his length. He pumped slowly, only wanting to tease a little bit; and give Lance a show when he came back. *

 

His eyes were closed, but he heard the distinctive sound of his door opening. There was a thunk, and Lance cursed in a string of both English and Spanish. Keith turned to his boyfriend, now clad in his blue robe, mess of clothes that looked like his pyjamas. There was something amber peeking out from the bundle, glinting dimly in the low light. Keith stopped his stroking to prop himself up. Lance was still staring, like he wasn’t totally sure how to react to what he had walked in on. Keith smirked and gave a half shrug. “You were taking too long.”

 

“I was gone for like three-!!” Lance ceased his outburst, breathing in and continuing. “I was just grabbing my pyjamas...and this.”

 

He fished out the amber bottle from the blue clothes on the floor. Keith eyed it with curiosity. “You want to drink more?

 

“No, no. This isn’t alcohol anyway.”

 

Keith furrowed his brow. It looked exactly like a beer bottle, except it was lighter in colour. If it didn’t hold alcohol, then Keith wanted to know what kind of strange liquid it  _ did _ hold. They were out in space after all, and while Keith trusted the other boy with his life, he was a little skeptical about his judgement calls about foreign things after the incident on Oshornia. “So what is it?”

 

Lance flushed, tips of his ears dusting pink. “Lube.”

 

Not the answer Keith expected, but damn if he wasn’t impressed. He hadn’t even gotten to thinking about what they were going to do about that sort of stuff once they got to that point, so he was glad Lance had at least managed to figure out one portion of it; protection might be out at this point, not that he personally cared. Keith also wondered exactly how far Lance wanted to go. He was down for anything, and wouldn’t mind being fucked at any point in time, but he respected Lance’s wishes to be a little slower with the physical aspect of their relationship.

 

Keith wasn’t going to question where he got the bottle at the moment, more interested in having Lance on the bed with him in that moment. “Well, it’s of no use to use over there. Nor are you.”

 

In a few quick strides, Lance was beside the bed, bending down and capturing his lips once more. Keith pushed the robe from Lance’s shoulder, letting it pool down to where it was tied at the middle. Lance undid the tie and Keith was pleased to see that Lance forwent his boxers when he took his armour off. Keith took Lance in his hand, giving a few teasing pumps, until Lance stopped him. “Mind if we try something new?”

 

“I’m good with anything you wanna try, at any time.” And he was. Any kink that Lance might have, Keith as more than willing to give it a shot; as long as they didn’t verge on the unhygienic kind. 

 

Lance smiled at the response. He crawled on the bed and laid down on his back beside Keith. He still looked a little embarrassed about the situation, bottle clutched tightly in one hand. “Okay, can you...come over here? Like straddle my head?”

 

Keith nearly slipped on the soft sheets as he scrambled to comply with Lance’s request. He wasn’t quite sure what Lance wanted to do, but he knew he was absolutely sucking his boyfriend off as he did whatever it was he was planning. Lance let out a choked moan when Keith took him in his mouth, fingernails digging into Keith’s hips. Keith moaned at the slight, pleasurable, pain; and Lance did it again just because he knew Keith loved it. 

 

The tanned boy took Keith in his own mouth, finding it a little harder in this position, but manageable. Sucking Keith off wasn’t his main goal anyway, and he fumbled for the bottle to get to the main event. He unscrewed the top, pouring a bit onto his fingers, then capped the bottle and tossed it aside. Keith was being a tease, using kitten licks on his cock, and light nips against his thighs. Lance took his non slicked hand and brought it down against Keith’s firm ass. The resounding wail from Keith let Lance know he hadn’t gone too far. He spanked him once more before focusing back on the cock in his mouth. Keith went right back to work, taking Lance as far as he could in their current position, working him with a new fervor. 

 

Lance brought his slicked fingers up to Keith’s twitching hole, circling slowly to let Keith know his intentions. Keith shuddered, pressing his ass back to feel more of Lance’s fingers against him. Lance gave him a firm slap on his rear for his impatience, or at least that’s what he assumed, and he whined. Thankfully Lance was merciful, and slid one finger inside of him. It was a sensation he missed, something that had been lacking when he tried to masturbate back in his shack or when he was first on the ship; not a lot of options for lube in either place. 

 

One finger turned into two in a short span of time, and Keith was so thankful for Lance, for his boyfriend not brushing off the fact he needed a little more sometimes; needed it rougher. Lance was still a little more on the gentle side, and he probably always would be. Not for any other reason than that was just who Lance was, he was a lover at heart, and took time to show that love. Keith still sucked him off, only a little distracted at the attention he was getting from behind. Two was now three, and Keith relished in the burn that he felt; the tease of being filled while not being full. 

 

Keith didn’t have to ask for anything, Lance picking up on nonverbal cues of what he needed. Whether it was to go faster, or do it rougher, suck him more, Lance did it all. Keith was trying his best to keep focused on pleasing Lance, but it was getting harder the closer her got. After a while he stopped completely, mouth streaming out a string of curses and wails that only spurred Lance on. One last  _ hard _ spank to his ass, and Keith was done; shooting his load into Lance’s mouth with the loudest shout Lance had heard from him yet. 

 

Lance tried to swallow everything without choking, but given the fact that he was laying down, and he hadn’t been expecting it, he ended up gagging anyway, pulled away and letting Keith finish on his chin and neck. Lance coughed a few times, stickiness in his throat uncomfortable, but tolerable for now. Keith couldn’t hold himself up any longer once he was spent, crashing onto his side on the bed so he wouldn’t crush Lance. His body was still trembling as he came down from the aftermath. Lance sat up, ignoring his throbbing erection to make sure Keith was alright afterwards; that things hadn’t been too intense for him. 

 

Once Keith could breath properly, he laughed. “Holy fuck, I love you.”

 

It was the first time either of them had said it, and it made Lance’s heart thunder in his chest. The romantic in him had kind of been hoping for something a little more sunsets or candle-lit dinners, but bringing his boyfriend to an amazing orgasm worked just as well. Lance sadly wasn’t in a good position to kiss him, or he would have done so for the next half an hour before replying. “I love you too”

 

The softness in his tone was not lost on Keith, and he was sure he Lance could hear his heart race. He hadn’t intended to say it quite yet, but that didn’t make it any less true; he just hadn’t been sure when the right time was, or if there even was supposed to be one. Instead of focusing on how much he loved Lance, he turned his attention to Lance’s slightly waning erection. He was too tired to really do much, but he knew a way that would be good for both of them, and he wouldn’t have to get out of bed; as he wasn’t sure that he could. He slid himself until he was laying out over the bed, head dangling off the side. “Come stand in front of me.”

 

Lance didn’t question it, doing as asked, and waiting for what Keith had in mind. Keith gave a lopsided grin; made even stranger by the fact he was upside down. “Fuck my mouth.”

 

“W-What!?”

 

“Fuck. My. Mouth.” It wasn’t the first time that he’d done this, and he was hoping with Lance it wouldn’t be the last. 

 

“But…”

 

Keith sighed, exasperated. “It won’t hurt me, promise.”

 

To give Lance a bit of a head start, Keith gripped the other boy’s cock, guiding it to his open mouth. His boyfriend was hesitant, but complied, slowly thrusting in. Keith was patient, not snapping that he wasn’t made of glass. This was something that could be a little extreme, but eventually Lance would understand that his gag reflex basically didn’t exist, and he enjoyed being treated like this. 

 

Lance took his time, and Keith did what he could, stroking and using skilled tongue movements to aid things along. Eventually, Lance got into the idea, thrusting a little rougher than he had been previously. Lance braced his hands on the bed to get better leverage. He was close again, he had been before Keith had climaxed, but wasn’t planning on spilling inside Keith’s mouth this time. When his orgasm was close, he pulled out and stroked himself off until he climaxed over Keith’s chest. 

 

While Lance caught his breath, Keith sat up; blood rushing back down from his head, making him feel a little dizzy. Still, he managed to give Lance a cocky grin. “Good right?”

 

Lance snorted and ran a finger through the semen splattered on Keith’s chest. “Nah, didn’t enjoy it at all.”

 

Keith laughed, something tired but full of affection. Lance grinned lazily, not wanting to move but know that they needed to get cleaned up before bed. He knew he’d regret it in the morning, but there was no way he was going to be able to stand in the shower to wash up; and Keith was even worse off, nodding in and out of consciousness. So Lance padded to Keith’s bathroom, wiped himself off with a cloth before rewetting the cloth and returning back to Keith, who was all but asleep. Lance washed him down, gentle motions full of caring affection. Keith made a few sounds as Lance wiped up the lube around his anus, shifting against the cooling cloth some. He was too tired for another round, but it still felt good. 

 

After they were both clean enough, Lance pulled the sheets from under Keith’s heavy body, crawling into bed beside him. The red paladin curled up against Lance immediately, back pressed flush against whatever skin he could reach. Lance turned so he could wrap an arm around Keith, holding him close.

 

They fell asleep just like that, back to chest, and so very much in love with each other.  
  


* * *

They got into a stupid fight. Neither of them could remember what it had even been about after a while, but they both weren't ready to give in and apologize. It had been nearly two weeks, and they weren't speaking to each other in a civil manner. The rest of the team tried to smooth things over, and Shiro even yelled at them during training one day, but they wouldn’t budge; two very stubborn people not wanting to be the first to bend.

 

They were still in their petty fight when the team fell into a rough battle with a few Galran generals on a planet that was supposed to be free from the Galra. It was a difficult battle, one of their worst since coming up into space, and unfortunately casualties occurred; innocent lives of fleeing victims ended at the hands of Galran soldiers. Even forming Voltron didn’t make it much easier. The entire situation was tense, and by the end of the battle, there was damage to more than one lion. The yellow, red and green lions were in tough shape, and the blue lion was completely unresponsive. 

 

“Lance? Lance!? For fuck sakes, let us know you’re okay!” Keith pleaded into a private com-link, but was only met with static. He was panicking as he towed the Blue Lion back to her hangar. Red tried to calm him, sending reassurance through their bond; though it did nothing for Keith’s state of mind. If they lost Lance...he wasn’t sure what they were going to do. What he was going to do. The already stupid fight now seemed even stupider, and now he was worried he might not get the chance to apologize. “Don’t do this to me...I can’t lose anyone else. Especially not you. Please be alright.”

 

Once Blue was safely in her hangar, Keith rushed to Red’s. His lion had barely touched down before he was scrambling to get out. She moved her head down to allow him exit, and he took off as fast as he could to Blue’s hangar. Everyone else would be there by now, Coran ready with a small medical kit and a stretcher of need be. Keith cursed the length it took to get to the other hangars. Even with running full tilt, it took him a good seven minutes to get to his destination. 

 

Barreling through the doors, he saw his team crowded around at the base of the Blue Lion. Once they heard his heavy footsteps, the team parted some to let Keith see. Lance was sitting there, looking physically fine in every way. The red paladin didn’t stop running, and flung his arms around his love. “Jesus Christ Lance, why didn't you answer your com!? I thought you were seriously hurt, or worse!”

 

Lance took a moment, wrapping his head around what was happening, before tentatively placing his arms around the other boy. “Whatever was in the last blast that hit me screwed with my power and all my communication.”

 

Keith pulled away, looking Lance in the eyes. They must have been staring at each other for too long,because one of the others cleared their throat. Look up at the others in the room, he was greeted with a soft smile from Shiro. “Hey, why don’t you and Lance go get cleaned up? I’m sure you two have some things to talk about, and we need to do some serious work on the blue lion.”

 

Pidge nodded, adjusting her glasses on her face. “And you two making out would just get in the way, but Shiro is too nice to say it.”

 

Keith stood and pulled Lance with him. Linking hands, he headed out the hangar, Lance in tow. They were silent on the long walk back to Lance’s room. It was a tense silence, but neither of them knew exactly what to say to change it. Lance could crack a joke, although he didn’t think Keith would appreciate it much. Keith could say something, anything, but he didn’t know where to start. 

 

Once safely inside Lance’s room, the silence continued, deafening in its own way. Lance took charge and guided Keith to his bed, sitting down on the edge with the other boy beside him. “I could hear you.”

 

“What?”

 

Lance’s voice was soft. “I could hear you, on the com in my helmet. I just wasn’t able to get my response through.”

 

Keith flushed, though he really had no reason to be embarrassed. “Well, I was worried.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell,” Lance let out a huff of a laugh. “I’m sorry. About the fight. It was stupid, and I know we can both get carried away, and I let it get the best of me. Of us. So I’m sorry.”

 

Keith leaned against Lance, solid weight comforting. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t think it would upset you so much. I didn’t really mean it.”

 

“I over reacted,” Lance admitted. “Just promise you won’t make jokes like that again okay?”

 

Keith turned to kiss his cheek. “I promise. I won’t ever talk about never returning to Earth again.”

 

They were quiet once more after that, nothing more needing to be said. Though Lance could think of one more thing. “Hey...I love you. You know that right?”

 

“Yeah. I love you too.” Keith said quietly. 

 

Lance kissed Keith gently. There was no heat, no burning desire to take one another. Just sweet affection, and tender love. Tonight, they didn’t need anything more than that. Holding one another close, frightening reminder that they could lose each other at any moment in the back of their heads. Armour was stripped, though they didn’t touch each other any more than just holding each other close. They both took a shower, washing each other just to feel the other under their fingers. 

 

That night their held each other so close, praying the other would never leave them. 

 

* * *

They finally found a way that might start the overthrow of Zarkon’s take down. In Sendak’s memories, there were quardenants to a secret Galran base. It didn’t show up on any scanners, so their plan was to head right for it and check things out. The team was nervous, and were off doing anything to calm themselves down while they flew through space to the unknown. 

 

Keith was in Lance’s room, on his back, naked on Lance’s bed. His boyfriend on top of him, equally naked, and making a mess of marks on Keith’s collarbone. They were both hard, slowly grinding against each other just to get some friction. They had about two hours before they would reach their destination, but that just didn’t seem like enough time; though they didn’t know if there would be time later either. After the fright of almost losing Lance-and the previous scare of Keith almost bleeding out on Gostoria-reminded them that time was short, and that they needed to make the most of what time they did have together; for neither had any guarantee they’d always make it back.

 

“Lance…,” Keith’s voice was light. “I want you.”

 

Lips paused on his throat. Lance knew exactly what Keith wanted, and knew that while he wanted to take things slow, he also needed to feel Keith right now. To hold his lover closer than he had before. “Okay.”

 

The lube was already on the bed, sitting off in the corner in case either of them were thinking about using it. Lance slicked his fingers, spilling some on the sheets clumsily, and placed the bottle on the floor where it couldn’t get knocked over. Keith’s legs were already spread, patiently waiting for Lance to start. It hadn’t even been this nerve-wracking the first time Keith had slept with someone, but like always, it was so much different with Lance than anyone else. 

 

Hot lips kissed his aching cock, tongue peeking out ever so often. Keith sighed, hands stroking Lance’s hair as he took him in his mouth. He wasn’t really used to foreplay, there was never any time or care for that sort of thing before, but this time he was going to be able to enjoy it. Lance slid fingers into him slowly, one at a time, stretching him out and slicking his insides with lube. Ever breathy moan Keith let out, every sharp gasp, spurred Lance on; told him he was in the right direction. He made more marks on Keith’s thighs, on his hips. Dark bruises standing out even more against Keith’s pale skin. 

 

“Hey, I wanted to try this before, so don’t freak out on me okay?” Lance asked, slowing his thrusting fingers.

 

Keith rolled his hips and nodded. Lance gave another kiss to his thigh before moving back to his cock, licking down from tip to base. Then lower against Keith’s sack. The even lower until Lance’s tongue was pressed against his slick hole. Keith keened, pushing against Lance’s face. The blue paladin hadn’t done this before, never wanting someone so much that he felt comfortable trying it out. He kept swirling his tongue against the puckered edge before pressing in. Keith bucked up, making Lance’s tongue slip out. He laughed slightly before going right back at it. It was tight, and hot, and thankfully didn’t taste as foul as he feared it might. 

 

Keith was getting louder, a little whiny if Lance was being honest. “Lance, please!”

 

He pulled his tongue out, and reached for the bottle of lube. It was hard, stroking himself just to apply the slick liquid and not for any real pleasure gain, but he knew he would be getting so much more in only a few moments. Keith was watching him, impatiently waiting. Lance pressed the head of his cock in, letting Keith’s muscles give away as he sunk into the tight heat. He hadn’t topped with men much, but this was nothing compared to the few times he had. Lance reached out and laced his and Keith’s fingers together as he started a leisurely pace. 

 

They didn’t go faster for a long time, not having any desire to speed things up. Soft moans and quiet gasps filled the air, slick sounds the only other noise in the otherwise quiet room. Keith propped himself up on his elbows, and Lance brought their lips together; more brushing against one another than any real kissing. This was everything they needed right now. It wasn’t a means to get off, to feel unparalleled pleasure, but rather a way for them to connect. To share emotions that were normally left unspoken. 

 

Eventually though, Keith craved more, and wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips, pressing him deeper. Lance wasn’t surprised, knowing that it would happen eventually, and pushed in deeper. Mouths finally connected in a hot kiss, tongues grazing against one another as Lance thrust harder into Keith. One of Keith’s hands moved down, stroking himself in time with his boyfriend’s thrusts. Lance’s hand joined Keith’s on his cock, moving the other boy’s hand out of the way. So Keith brought his hand up to Lance’s shoulder, nails digging into the smooth flesh there. 

 

Keith jolted with a cry, arching up higher. Lance brushed against the spot again, just to hear that sound once more.  Keith moved his mouth to Lance’s neck, sucking a bruise onto the skin there. “‘M close.”

 

Lance was too, but didn’t have time to tell Keith, as one last brush against the other boy’s prostate-along with a well timed nail dragging lightly against the slit of Keith’s cock-had his boyfriend cumming with a wail. The tightness created by the other boy climaxing pushed Lance over the edge, squirting hot seed deep into Keith’s rectum. Keith moaned lowly at the sensation, his own cock not quite spent, covering both himself and Lance’s hand.

 

When he was finished, Lance pulled out, watching as cum dribbled out of Keith’s hole; which was probably hotter to the other boy then it should be. “Sorry, I meant to pull out.”

 

“Don’t be,” Keith reached down to feel the wetness sliding out. “I like it.”

 

Keith was too much, and Lance loved it. If they had time, he would wait until they were able to recover and take Keith again; or hell even have Keith take him. But sadly they didn’t have the time. Lance smiled fondly at his lover, brushing his damp bangs out of his face. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

 

There was a disgruntled moan, but Keith got up and sluggishly followed Lance into the bathroom. They only spent enough time to wash up, hating their time limit. Keith scrunched his nose as he dug the jizz out of his anus. Lance kissed the top of his head. “Next time I wanna eat you out after.”

 

Keith hummed, incredibly pleased at the idea. He wanted that now, but knew that wasn’t going to happen. Once cleaned, inside and out, they pulled on some boxers and stripped the mattress; laying on it once it was bare. A quick nap, and then they would be ready for the mission. 

 

They didn’t know what was in store for them, what challenges they would face, but at least for now they had this. They had each other, and that was all they needed in this moment.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Metamorphosis takes places right between episode 9 and 10 in season one, so it only makes sense to kind of end this before they find that secret base in 10. 
> 
> I head-canoned Keith as a bit of a cock-slut and a masochist while I was writing Metamorphosis, so i had a lot of fun writing that in! Been a while since I wrote detailed smut!
> 
> As I said in the beginning notes, I did write two versions of this. The other one is just over 12,000 words and follows all of season 2 basically. Which means a lot of the fic Keith and Lance are in a tiff, but they still love each other.
> 
> Probably will be posting that to my tumblr. So if you're interested, it will be there. My tumblr is raequaza as well.


End file.
